Pad assemblies are known that comprise a multiplicity of flexible sheets each having a band of repositionable pressure sensitive adhesive coated its rear surface adjacent one edge by which the sheets are adhered together in a pad prior to use, and by which the sheets can be removably adhered to various substrates when the sheet is removed from the pad assembly. Such pad assemblies of paper sheets are currently being marketed under the trademark "Post-it" Note Pads by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, St. Paul, Minn., both in versions in which all the bands of adhesive are disposed along the same side of the pad, and in versions in which the bands of adhesive are along opposite sides of the pad on each successive sheet in the pad (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,392) which affords convenient dispensing of the sheets from dispensers. Sheets from such pads are useful, among other things, for making written notes to be removably adhered on a sheet in a multi sheet document. After that document is subsequently closed, however, it may be difficult to again find the location of the note within the document.
Pad assemblies of polymeric sheets are also currently being marketed under the trademark "Post-it" Tape Flags by Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company, (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,770,320 and 4,907,825). Such Tape Flags can have brightly colored ends and can be positioned along the edge of a document with the brightly colored end thereof projecting from the edge of the document to mark specific portions thereof, however, the Tape Flag has only a small area that can be written on which limits its usefulness as a substrate on which notes can be taken.
While such paper notes and tape flags can be used in conjunction with each other to provide both a large area on which notes can be written and marking of the location of the note in a document, this requires separate supplies of both.